Behind the Stage
Behind the Stage is season 96 episode of HTFF. Plot Pitch is arrived at the back of the studio and sees Dj at the door. Pitch seems excited to see the stage for her concert and ask him about the condition. Dj, with pale face and decided to get back into the studio. Pitch, confused and enters the studio to check the stage. Cap later appears from the car and carries Pitch's stuff into the studio. On the stage, Pitch seems unsatisfied by the stage current condition, which is pretty messy and unmaintained. Cap suddenly appears and approches Pitch, but only falls into the broken floor. He thumbs up before dies from broken bones and blood lose. Pitch then needs some help to maintains the stage for her concert. Squabbles and Flaps are given the job to maintain the stage while others check around the studio. Pitch checks the microphone and tests if it worked, but it didn't. Double A then appears and grabs the microphone from her, later pretends that he is rapping. Pitch decided to leaves AA alone and sees Dj behind the speaker. The speaker also seems broken until Pitch spills her drink into it and Dj plugs it in the same time. AA, screams out loud at the microphone is blasted to pieces by the speaker near him. Both of them are oblivious with AA's death and assume the speaker is broken. Pitch tells Squabbles to be careful as he trying to fix the metal bar. She sees the stage light and decided to turn it on, only one of them is working. Flaps suddenly appears and agrees to help Pitch out. He sees the stage light and the spotlight as what he sees at the military area at night. Shiny Twinkle is having fun playing with Vinyl at the DJ table. Flaps sees this as an intruder with a flashlight. Flaps kicks Vinyl away, grabs a wire and Shiny(also tied her around) that he thought a lightbulb. He jumps into Squabbles on the ladder before jumps off into the stage while tied and squeezes Shiny with the wire at the metal bar. Squabbles is falls from the ladder. He tries to get up but being sliced into pieces when the ladder falls on him. Meanwhile, Pitch is at the backstage with Dj and Shuffles. The backstage seems in a good condition. Shiny, somehow still alive and struggles to free herself. Flaps, turns on the light which causing Shiny to get electrocuted and about to breaks the metal bar. Pitch hears this and terrified when she sees the stage. Flaps, sees the metal bar about to swings down, bravely tries to hold it but ends up being smashed by it. The metal bar then completely breaks and falls down. Pitch manages avoid it but not Vinyl, who is trying to get up at the DJ table. The metal bar also tosses some disk from the table, slices Shuffles' head in half. Pitch later being grabbed and then being strangled by the wire. Dj, trying to save her but tripped by Flaps' helmet and falls onto the spotlight, vaporizes him few seconds later. Pitch is struggling to cut off the wire and finally falls on the broken stage floor, killing her by being impaled by the broken planks. Soffie, who is actually inside the studio all along, just takes the picture of the stage before leaves the studio, ends the episode. Moral "Keep the performance for the stage." Deaths *Cap is dies from the blood lose and broken bones. *AA is blasted to pieces by the speaker. *Squabbles is sliced by the ladder. *Shiny Twinkle is electrocuted. *Flaps is smashed into pieces by swinging metal bar. *Vinyl Scar is crushed by the metal bar. *Shuffles' head is sliced in half. *Dj is vaporized by the spotlight. *Pitch is impaled by broken planks. Injuries *Squabbles is fell from the ladder. *Vinyl Scar is kicked away. *Shiny Twinkle is squeezed by the wire. *Pitch is strangled by the wire. Trivia *This marks Flaps', Shiny Twinkle's and Vinyl Scar's first death. *Cap is thumbs up before he dies is a reference from "Terminator 2". *Squabbles' death is similar to Cub's death in "Who's to Flame". Category:Season 96 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Solo Survivor